Yes I Do
by tequilame
Summary: Sebuah suara tembakan berkumandang di dalam gereja. AmeBela.


**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), AU, AmeBela, POV terselubung.

**A/N** : Holaaa~ saya datang lagi dengan cerita aneh. Oh ya, nggak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demen AmeBela OAO.

* * *

><p>Kau berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam. Tangan kananmu membawa sebuket bunga lili, sedangkan tangan kirimu kau masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Rambut pirangmu menari tertiup angin dan mata birumu yang biasanya bersinar penuh keceriaan, saat ini terlihat begitu sendu. Bahkan, seulas senyum yang terpatri pada bibir tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, hal itu malah membuatmu terlihat semakin kesepian.<p>

Tangan kirimu bergerak perlahan, membuka gerbang hitam yang kelihatannya berat itu. Lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju ke dalam sana—tempat yang berada di balik gerbang.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu tepat di depan tempat di mana 'ia' beristirahat. Menghela napas panjang, kau terdiam sebentar. Mungkinkah saat ini kau sedang berusaha untuk terlihat ceria di depannya? Kau bahkan terlihat susah payah menarik ujung-ujung bibirmu itu ke samping kanan dan kiri; membentuk sebuah lengkung kebahagiaan. Sungguh, bahkan kau tak perlu menyipitkan mata untuk memperkuat kesan 'bahagia' yang sedang kau buat dengan susah payah. Karena sesungguhnya, hal itu justru membuat semua tampak begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, kau tetap melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Aku datang berkunjung hari ini," kau merendahkan posisimu; berjongkok. "Hari ini pun kau terlihat sangat cantik—seperti biasa."

Dan sebuah senyum sepi terkembang di bibirmu.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Yes I Do**

* * *

><p>Namamu Alfred F. Jones. Kau adalah seorang pemuda berdarah Amerika yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Inggris. Kau tinggal bersama kakak sepupumu yang bernama Arthur Kirkland. Semua tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan kakak sepupumu itu tidaklah begitu baik (diketahui dari seringnya tetangga mendengar adu mulut kalian tiap pagi). Tapi, mereka toh tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu—karena perkelahian kalian justru terlihat konyol (dan menghibur).<p>

Beralih dari kehidupanmu dengan seorang kakak sepupu, mari kita bahas kegiatanmu dan juga sekolah. Kau adalah seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang sedang menuntut ilmu di salah satu perguruan tinggi. Entah karena keberuntungan atau memang kemampuanmu yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup, kau berhasil mendapatkan universitas yang cukup bergengsi. Selain itu kau juga memilih untuk memperdalam ilmu sains disana. Hmm, lumayan juga untuk orang sepertimu (yang menurut banyak orang sedikit mengganggu dan berisik).

Hari-harimu berjalan seperti biasa—sebagaimana mahasiswa pada umumnya. Kau pergi ke luar dengan teman, makan siang di _restaurant_ burger favoritmu, menikmati udara sore hari sambil bersepeda, dan menghabiskan waktu liburanmu untuk menonton banyak film (terkecuali film horor; karena kau tidak menyukainya—bukan. Karena itu tidak cocok buat seorang pahlawan. Ya. Itu). Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Semuanya berubah ketika seorang gadis datang—menjadi salah satu mahasiswi baru di universitas tempat kau menuntut ilmu. Gadis itu berasal dari Belarusia. Kepentingannya ke sini adalah menyusul kakak laki-lakinya yang juga sedang menuntut ilmu di universitas ini. _Well_, bisa dibilang kalau dia mengidap _brother complex_ yang cukup kronis. Tetapi, kau sama sekali tak memepermasalahkan hal itu. Karena dia sudah berhasil mengambil hatimu. Akui sajalah, _love at first sight_ terkadang memang sedikit menakutkan. Karena mulai saat itulah, rutinitasmu sedikit terlupakan, berganti menjadi sebuah prioritas; mendapatkan hati si gadis.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu selalu duduk menyendiri. Entah karena ia tidak suka bergaul, atau karena orang-orang menjauhinya yang selalu menunjukkan wajah dingin dan sikap yang kurang ramah. Namun, tetap saja kau menyukai rambut <em>platinum blonde<em> miliknya yang tergerai indah, mata biru teduh miliknya, dan bibirnya yang mungil (walaupun kau jarang melihatnya tersenyum). Ya, melihatnya saja kau sudah merasa cukup senang. Hanya cukup dan tidak lebih. Maka, kau pun memutuskan untuk saling bertegur sapa dengannya.

Saat itu kau berjalan menghampirinya yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirmu, sedangkan mata biru _saphire_ milikmu bersinar penuh keceriaan. Kau menghentikan langkahmu tepat di samping meja si gadis, lalu mengulurkan tanganmu ke depan wajahnya.

"Hei, perkenalkan, namaku Alfred F. Jones," katamu lalu tersenyum lebar. Gadis di hadapanmu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu, menatapmu dengan wajah malas. Ia mendengus pelan, menghiraukan uluran tanganmu; kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Kau menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Terlihat jelas pada ekspresi wajahmu yang terlihat kikuk—malu karena baru saja mendapat sebuah penolakan. Tapi kau tidak menyerah. Bukan _hero_ namanya kalau gampang putus asa, iya, kan?

"Namamu siapa?" tanyamu berusaha. Baiklah, mungkin seharusnya memang memulai segalanya dari awal. Dan sebuah 'hubungan' tentu saja diawali dengan saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

Gadis itu masih diam. Tangannya mengepal dan dia cemberut—berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghiraukanmu.

"Halo? Ada orang disana?" katamu kembali berusaha. Gadis itu tetap diam.

"Permisi~ Nona Manis?" katamu lagi dengan nada sedikit menggodanya. Dia masih diam—kali ini dengan wajah jengkel dan geram.

"Spaaadaaaa~" serumu. Dan tampaknya yang terakhir itu berhasil menarik perhatian si gadis.

"Apa sih? Berisik kau, bodoh." Katanya sambil menatapmu kesal. Kau menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mau tahu siapa namamu, kok," ujarmu lalu duduk di kursi depan mejanya. Duduk membelakangi papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas, menatap gadis incaranmu itu dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sedikit menjengkelkan. "Kalau tidak mau menjawabnya, aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu." Ancammu. Dan hebatnya itu sukses membuat si gadis tak punya pilihan lain.

"Natalya. Natalya Arlovskaya," jawabnya singkat. "Sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, orang aneh."

Kau terkekeh. Rambut pirangmu yang mencuat bergoyang-goyang karena gerakan tubuhmu. Sedangkan si gadis hanya menatapmu dengan satu alis yang terangkat ke atas; memasang ekspresi sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Umm... Natalya. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Nona," katamu lalu menegakkan tubuhmu. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Silakan melanjutkan kegiatan Anda."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'nona'. Aku tidak menyukainya." Kata gadis itu dengan nada dingin dan tidak suka. Tapi kau malah kembali terkekeh.

"_I see_. Kalau begitu, Natalya. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Manis." Ulangmu. Kali ini dengan seringai lebar.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan 'nyonya'?"

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku sudah berumah tangga?"

"Kalau '_princess_'?"

"... Hhhh! Aku tidak suka! Cukup panggil aku dengan Natalya saja!"

"Kalau _'sweet heart'_ atau _'darling'_ bagaimana?"

"Kaaauuuuu! Jangan seenaknya, ya!" teriak gadis itu—Natalya—dengan jengkel. Sedangkan kau tertawa geli. Puas. Puas sekali karena sudah berhasil menarik perhatian si gadis.

Bibirmu kembali membentuk senyum geli ketika mendapati si gadis tengah membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan wajah yang memerah itu membuatnya jadi terlihat semakin manis. _Out of Character_, eh?

Yah, kalau mau minta kesan atau pendapat dari orang-orang tentang awal 'hubunganmu' dengan si gadis, tentu saja akan banyak yang berpendapat kalau itu cukup unik. Tetapi, kau sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena setelah hari itu, kau dan dia jadi lebih sering mengobrol. Ya, kalian memang mengobrol. Si berisik dan Ratu Es, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tapi, siapa tahu kalau ternyata kau dan dia memiliki banyak persamaan. Atau mungkin karena sebenarnya perbedaan itu indah. Mungkin seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Hari itu kau duduk di bangku sebuah taman dengan gelisah; menanti kedatangan gadis pujaanmu. Hmm, hari itu kalian memang membuat janji untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu sore hari bersama—sebagai seorang teman. Walau sebenarnya kau punya tujuan lain hari itu.<p>

"Maaf terlambat. Kau sudah berada di sini sejak tadi?" tanya seseorang di belakangmu dengan nada datar miliknya yang khas.

Kau menoleh, menemukan sosok itu di belakang sana. Seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan di matamu. Dan kau pun mengembangkan sebuah senyum lebar. "Yo! Selamat datang, Natalya. Mari, mari!" katamu ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di samping kananmu, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Dan gadis itu menurutinya. Ia duduk di samping kananmu.

"Jadi... Hari ini kita akan menghabiskan sore di mana?" tanyanya padamu.

"Eee... di sini saja juga tidak apa-apa. Hahahaha!" kau tertawa kaku. Gadis di sebelahmu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Di sini?" katanya ragu, "Ayolah, tidak mungkin kita hanya duduk di sini saja, kan?" tambahnya, lalu menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran bangku, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Err, ya... setidaknya kan kita masih bisa lihat langit sore yang secantik kamu..." Katamu. Sukses membuat gadis di sebelahmu membelalakkan matanya.

"... Suara burung berkicau yang seindah suaramu..."

"...Al?"

"Dan ibu-ibu yang lalu lalang tidaklah semenawan dirimu..."

"Alfred?"

"... Kau tahu? Kalau setiap kau di dekatku, jantungku berdesir, merasa seperti ingin buang air kecil.."

"Al!"

"Dan bola matamu yang sebulat bakso membuatku—"

"Alfred! Cukup!"

Kau terdiam. Gadis di sebelahmu merah padam menahan marah.

"Kalau kau mau bikin lelucon, yang tadi itu sama sekali nggak lucu!"

Kau menggaruk pipimu, menatap wajah gadis di sebelahmu dengan sinar mata penuh maaf. "Maaf, Natalya, aku..."

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Al?" gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Ada yang aneh denganmu."

Kau memejamkan matamu, membuang napas, lalu dengan hati-hati kau genggam kedua tangan gadis di sampingmu itu; membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang nggak bakat bikin kata-kata gombal..." Ujarmu lalu membuka mata, menatap biru teduh yang bersinar penuh tanda tanya di depanmu.

"Hei, kau ini—"

"Aku ini menyukaimu, Natalya." Potongmu cepat. Kau tatap sosok di depanmu itu dengan tatapan serius. Sedangkan gadis itu memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

"_Well, I love you."_ Tambahmu.

Saat itu suasana menjadi hening. Baik kau maupun dirinya sama-sama tak berniat membuka mulut. Kau masih sibuk mengatur degup jantungmu yang menggila. Sedangkan dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri; seperti sedang mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Benci dengan suasana yang tercipta, kau pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Umm, Nat—_OUCH_!"

Kau merintih kesakitan, memegangi perutmu yang baru saja kena hantam kepalan tangan si gadis.

"Khh.. Apa-apaan sih kamu? Sakit, nih..." Keluhmu sambil memegangi perut. Kau gembungkan kedua pipimu, pura-pura merajuk pada si gadis yang sekarang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kau ini... Benar-benar seorang _idiot_ atau apa?" katanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kau mengernyitkan alismu, lalu menggaruk kepalamu dengan kikuk. Omong-omong, pertanyaannya barusan memang terdengar sedikit menohok.

"Ya-yah... Kalau menurutmu aku seperti a—"

"... Kalau begini kan... Aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya..."

Dan saat itu matamu terbelalak tak percaya. Menatap wajah merah dengan raut yang sedikit cemberut, kau pun tersenyum gemas. Kedua tanganmu yang besar memeluknya erat, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di dekatmu. Yang kau rasakan berikutnya hanyalah pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tangan mungilnya tepat di dada bidangmu.

Kalian berdua pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari-hari yang kalian lewati sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mungkin dulu tidak ada acara Sabtu malam ataupun berkencan di hari Minggu, berbeda setelah kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena hal itu akan menjadi salah satu kebutuhan kalian. Kau dan dia.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah. Saat semua orang bersuka cita, termasuk kau. Ya, kau. Karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu. Hari ini kau telah menjadi seorang sarjana, begitu juga dengan dia—kekasihmu. Bahkan, kakak sepupu yang biasanya uring-uringan dengan dirimu, hari itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia menepuk bahumu dengan keras, mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Dan kau membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar syarat akan kebanggaan.<p>

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke belakang ketika kau rasakan seseorang menarik-narik ujung bajumu. Senyum kecil terkembang ketika mendapati sosok itu sedang berdiri di belakang sana. Seorang gadis berambut _platinum blonde_ yang amat kau sayangi.

Ia menarikmu agar membungkuk sejajar dengan dirinya, kemudian setelah tubuh kalian sejajar, ia berbisik pelan di telingamu; membuat kau agak bergidik karena geli.

"_Selamat ya, kau hebat..."_

Dan kau balas memeluknya dengan erat. Meski gadis itu berontak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi kau menghiraukannya.

Ketika gadis itu mengajakmu untuk merayakan kelulusan bersama, tidak seperti biasa, kau menolaknya. Kau bilang ada acara hari ini. Lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, menyisakan banyak pertanyaan dalam benak si gadis.

* * *

><p>"Err... Bagaimana kalau yang ukurannya agak kecil itu?"<p>

Kau berdiri di depan sebuah _display_ di toko perhiasan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang berada dalam etalase. Seorang pelayan toko mengambilkan benda yang kauinginkan itu dengan segera.

"_Well_, pilihan Anda bagus sekali, Tuan. Cincin ini memang memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah," kata pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil kepadamu. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang sangat manis. "Saya yakin pasangan Anda akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan cincin itu."

Kau tersenyum kecil. "Dia memang cantik."

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, kau segera membayar cincin itu, lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam toko menuju ke mobil. Pulang. Kau ingin segera pulang dan menmuinya dan memberikan kotak kecil itu dan—

—dan melamar dirinya.

...

Entah karena kau memang sedang terburu-buru dan dikuasai oleh napsu atau memang ini adalah sebuah permainan takdir. Yang jelas kau mengemudi tidak kira-kira. Kau gebuk pedal gas dengan keras. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi angka pada _spedometer_ akan menembus batas normal kecepatan pada umumnya. Tapi kau menghiraukannya dan tetap melaju kencang. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak menurunkan kecepatan ketika seorang wanita melintas di depan mobilmu.

.

BRAAAAAK!

.

.

Yang terakhir kali kau lihat adalah ekspresi terkejut dari wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu.

Kau hentikan laju mobilmu. Terdiam di pinggir jalan, wajahmu pucat. Keringat tampak membanjir di wajahmu, turun dari pelipis. Kau ingin turun dari dalam mobil; memastikan keadaan wanita yang tergolek tak berdaya di ujung sana. Niatmu itu kauurungkan setelah melihat seseorang berambut putih menghampiri si wanita. Mungkin kakek-kakek. Dan kau berharap agar 'beliau' bisa menggantikan posisimu, menyelamatkan nyawa si wanita.

Dengan keras, kau kembali menginjak pedal gas di bawah sana. Melajukan mobilmu dengan kecepatan setan.

* * *

><p>Kau berusaha melupakan kejadian siang itu. Bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Berharap agar wanita malang itu tidak kenapa-napa; tidak amnesia, tidak cacat, dan tidak—tidak mati.<p>

Tidak. Kau menggeleng kepalamu, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk , hari itu bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?

Ya. Dengan kehadiran wanita yang kaucintai di hadapanmu. Mata biru teduhnya menatap mata biru _saphire _milikmu lekat-lekat. Kedua alisnya bertautan, memasang ekspresi wajah yang syarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Kau kenapa, Al?"

Kau menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangan kananmu merogoh kantung celana, mengubek-ubek isinya, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Senyummu menjadi semakin lebar ketika benda yang kaucari berhasil kautemukan.

Tanganmu membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu, kau tatap gadis di depanmu itu dengan tatapan lembut dan sayang.

"_Would you marry me?"_

Gadis itu masih menatapmu. Tidak dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa, kali ini dengan mata yang berair dan wajah yang merona merah. Detik berikutnya, kau sudah merasakan kedua tangan mungil itu memeluk tubuhmu dengan erat.

Tanpa diberi tahu pun, kau sudah mengerti kalau jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, kau dan dia berdiri di atas altar. Kau menggunakan <em>tuxedo<em> putih dengan rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi, sedangkan dia memakai gaun putih panjang yang begitu anggun. Sedangkan lagu '_Wedding March_' mengalun sedari tadi. Hari pernikahan kalian berdua.

"Alfred F. Jones, apakah kau bersedia menerima Natalya Arlovskaya sebagai istrimu, menjaganya, menemaninya, melewati suka dan duka bersamanya sepanjang hidupmu, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kau menelan ludah sebelum menjawab dengan mantap. "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Natalya Arlovskaya..."

Gadis yang berada di hadapanmu terlihat gugup. Menatapmu dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Tapi kau segera menenangkannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, dan itu berhasil.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Alfred F. Jones sebagai suamimu, menjaganya, menemaninya, melewati suka dan duka bersamanya sepanjang hidupmu, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku—"

—**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah suara tembakan berkumandang di dalam gereja. Hal terakhir yang kaulihat hanyalah warna merah yang mulai mendominasi pada gaun yang dikenakan oleh mempelaimu, calon istrimu. Tubuh itu limbung, tapi kau segera menangkapnya sebelum berhasil menyentuh tanah.

Matamu berair, dadamu sesak. Samar-samar dari kejauhan kau bisa mendengar suara seorang laki-laki sedang berteriak dengan frustasi, seperti kesetanan. Saat kau menoleh, yang kautemukan adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah darah dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Beberapa orang tampak menahannya dengan susah payah.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa berbahagia dengan Elizaveta, maka kau juga tidak boleh berbahagia dengan pasanganmu! Kau—kau telah membunuhnya! Kau sudah menabrak mati Elizaveta! Kau—!"

Dan entahlah, kau tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya lagi. Pikiranmu sudah kacau. Bahkan pandanganmu mulai kabur ketika tangan kecil milik Natalya membelai pipimu yang berair itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum lemah ke arahmu sebelum berkata dengan terbata-bata, "A... A.. Aku... Aku b-berse-d-dia..."

Mata biru teduh itu menutup perlahan dan tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

><p>"Nah, begitulah, Natalya. Hari ini aku dan kakakmu—Ivan—kami pergi ke <em>restaurant<em> burger baru di ujung jalan xxx," katamu lalu mengelus pelan batu nisan di hadapanmu. Di sana terukir nama 'Natalya F. Jones', istrimu. Perempuan yang seharusnya sekarang berbahagia bersama denganmu. Tapi sayang, itu semua tidak terjadi.

Kau tersenyum pahit sebelum kemudian berdiri, "Sekian cerita hari ini. Besok aku akan kembali mengunjungimu, jangan khawatir, Sayang. Kau tidak sendirian."

Kau meletakkan bunga lili itu di dekat nisan. Tersenyum sebentar, lalu berbalik. Berjalan menuju ke gerbang hitam.

"... Hei Ivan, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Aku sudah selesai bercerita pada Natalya. Ayo segera kita pulang!"

"Baiklah, da. Kau berjalanlah dulu saja, aku menyusul."

Kau mengedikkan bahu, lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan seorang laki-laki berdarah Rusia. _Aku._

Aku tersenyum kecil ke batu nisan milik Natalya, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintaimu, da. Kau tidak salah memilih seorang pria untuk jadi pendamping hidupmu, Natalya. Baik-baiklah disana, da. Kami menyayangimu."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Hueeee gaje. Maaf, maaf, lagi-lagi saya nyampah ;;A;; #plak


End file.
